Dororo Presents: No Hugs or Kisses From the Mr and Mrs!
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: Dororo reveals some shocking news concerning his Pekoponian friend Koyuki... while at the same time, maybe beginning to dig deeper into what he thought were nuetral feelings toward the female ninja...


It was so beautiful. There was a slight chill in the air, but it was by no means uncomfortable. The barren trees were just barely beginning to bud, their small weak branches growing stronger by the day. The lumps of thick white snow that had clumped over the house around the trees had melted to slush, dissolving into the mud in faint wet ice. The gray clouds were dispersing, slowly but surely drifting away and revealing the pale blueness of the sky.

_In a few days now, it'll be the first day of Spring, _Dororo noted to himself, sipping a warm cup of tea. He relaxed deeply in nature's prettiness, basking in earth's radiance. _Earth is so lovely._

He stopped only to glance at the door, feeling a little wary at the fact that his partner hadn't come home from school yet. Uncommon, but not unusual. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where she went off to. Typically she would come home to get dressed and tell him that she was heading out. _Where is she?_

After serenely taking in the soon-to-come Spring's beauty for another hour, Dororo decided that he was going to go look for her. He hastily opened the door, only to bump into the person he was planning on searching for in the first place.

"Ms. Koyuki," Dororo said, surprised.

"Hi, D!" Koyuki giggled cheerfully. He moved out of the way, allowing her entry to her house as she slipped off her shoes and set them to the side.

"…Where were you?" Dororo asked slowly, hoping his inquiry didn't sound as concerned as he actually felt. He was her friend, not her mother; he didn't want to make her feel as if she was restricted within the confines of her own home.

"School," Koyuki said, shedding her scarf and sweater.

"…Oh? School?" Now this _was _a little unusual. "Did you join a club, or-…?"

"Nah," Koyuki shook her head, a smile spreading on her face. "I can't exactly tell you what it is, but I can do one thing for you!" She opened her small sack and pulled out a small, white, intricately designed envelope and held it out to him. "Here!"

Dororo took it curiously and gazed at it. He turned to Koyuki. "…May I?"

"Of course!" Koyuki nodded. "It _is _your invitat-" She stopped and covered her mouth. "Oops!" She laughed to herself.

Dororo gave her a funny look before he returned to the envelope. He carefully ripped the flap and pulled it open, tugging the card out. His eyes widened as they read the contents of the invitation.

"Wh-…what is this?"

"It's an invitation," Koyuki finally said, the giddiness never failing to leave her voice. "I'm getting married, D!"

**Dororo Presents: No Hugs and Kisses from the Mr. and Mrs.!**

"_WHAT?!_"

"What seems to be the matter?" Dororo asked calmly, gazing over at his friends evenly.

All of them regarded him (probably for the first in a long time) with startled stares, their mouths reaching the floor.

"_Koyuki's getting married?!_"

"Yes," Dororo said bluntly. He then continued cheerfully, "You may go on with your invasion plans, Keroro."

"Y-you can't just change the subject with news like that!" Keroro yelled, his arms in the air.

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"_Koyuki's getting married, first off!_" Giroro spat, equally as dubious as the rest of the platoon (and Mois).

"It's not unusual," Dororo reached for his cup of cold served tea and took a contemplative sip. "Don't we have marriages in Keron all the time?"

"Who is she getting married to?" Tamama inquired.

"Koyuki said it's a surprise." He took another drink.

"Y-you… _why _are you so frogging lax about this?!" Keroro demanded. "You're treating this whole thing as if this happens every day!"

"Well, I'm happy for her," Dororo set down his glass and turned back to the rest of the aliens. His eyes turned up, the clear and pure expression of a smile behind his masked mouth. "You should have seen how excited Ms. Koyuki was when she told me about the wedding! I'm still very honored that she would tell me so early, much less invite me to it."

The team continued to watch with him with disbelief.

"You could say, 'sweet friendship'?" Angol Mois said finally, smiling pleasantly as she pointed a finger in the air.

"…Well…." Keroro said slowly, "It's good that... you don't mind your friend is getting married…"

Dororo cocked a brow. "…What's that supposed to mean-?"

Kururu decided to chime in, just because. "You're going to have to call her 'Mrs. Koyuki' too. _Ku-ku-ku_."

"Oh!" Dororo widened his eyes slightly at this. "I haven't thought of that… but I do suppose you're right." He glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. "Well. I suppose if you aren't going to address the invasion plan, Sergeant, I'll be on my way." Dororo bowed politely before he dashed off.

With the pale blue alien frog gone, the platoon turned to each other, their shocked expressions glued to their faces.

"…I can't believe Koyuki is getting married," Keroro said, trying hard to let the information process properly in his mind.

"Now that I think of it," Giroro's pupils dilated at a certain thought. "I remember Natsumi mention something concerning a wedding…"  
**  
Flashback mode!**  
_  
"Thanks, Giroro," Natsumi said, gently taking the sweet potato offered her as she took a seat next to the cinderblock beside Giroro._  
_  
"It's nothing," Giroro mumbled, hiding the subtle blush that had spread across his cheeks._  
_  
The two sat in silence a while, the only sounds the crackle of the fire and the occasional swallow from a meditative bite. Giroro would glimpse at the pink-haired girl, who was staring too intently at his warm flickering flame to pay attention._  
_  
"…You know, Giroro," Natsumi said finally, as he hastily turned back to the sweet potato he had accidentally tossed into his fireplace. "I don't think I ever asked about the wedding traditions from your planet."_  
_  
Giroro twitched at this, startled. He quickly turned to look at her. "W-what?"_  
_  
"How are the weddings like in your planet?"_  
_  
"U-uh…" The corporal's face took on a bright red color. He coughed into his hand, rolling the blackened yam away from him with a stick. "U-uh… they're pretty similar to how they are here. They're held in shrines… the bride is painted in all white… they wear headgear… i-it's pretty much the same."_  
_  
"Hm," Natsumi bit into the leathery vegetable, letting her mind wander before she continued, "That's interesting."_  
_  
Giroro nodded stiffly, prodding the sweet potato to his cat, who found interest in it and was poking it with a paw. He let out an anticipating breath, "Wh-…why is it that you should ask?"_  
_  
"Oh, nothing," Natsumi said with a smile. "I was just curious." She curled the remaining skin into her hand and stood up, brushing the crumbs off her legs. "Thanks for the food, Giroro."_  
**  
End of Useless Flashback!**

Giroro nodded. "She must have known." His face paled at a particular thought, and his cheeks sunk in. _WHA…WHAT IF….?!_

"But I still can't help but wonder who the groom is," Keroro muttered, furrowing his suddenly appearing eyebrows to form a complex facial thing.

"That's easy, ku-ku," Kururu relaxed and sat back against his chair. "I know exactly who it is."

"Do you?" Keroro asked incredulously.

Giroro grabbed Kururu's shoulders and shook him dangerously. "_Who?!_"

"Why didn't you bring it up before?" Tamama demanded.

"Ku-ku! You see, I didn't exactly figure it out until now," Kururu shrugged, half dazed by the corporal's abuse. "No use making assumptions if you're not too sure."

"Who _is it?_" Giroro released the demented scientist and clenched his fists in on each other, anxious for his answer.

Kururu gave them something of a wry smirk. "Saburo."

"Saburo?" Tamama gave him an odd look. "How do you know?"

"He told me about it when he came home from school yesterday, _ku-ku-ku._" Kururu spooned some rice and curry into his mouth. "I thought he was joking, but when Dororo made that interesting announcement, I kind of put two and two together, ku. I figure it has to be more than a coincidence."

"Saburo?" Keroro repeated. He murmured something and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"_Oh,_" Giroro gave a breath of heavy, heavy, _heavy _relief. He fell back on his chair. "That's all?"

"_Now _who looks like it's no big deal?" Tamama said, rolling his eyes at the irony. "You're probably just okay with the arrangement because the only two rivals for Natsumi's love are marrying each other."

"_Sh-shut up!_"

Keroro suddenly sniffed.

Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Mois turned to look at him.

"Th…_that's so sad!_" Keroro blew his nose into a handkerchief.

The four all gazed at each other in confusion before gazing back over at him.

"…Uh, what is, Mr. Sergeant?"

"_Poor Dororo! _Could you _see _how this marriage is affecting him?!" Keroro patted his eyes delicately as everyone gave him a clueless look.

"…Huh?" Tamama scrunched up his face. He looked at Giroro. "Dororo was upset?"

"He seemed fine when he left," Mois said, tilting her head. "You could say, 'glad to be alive'?"

"_No!_" Keroro shook his head, his irritation at their inconsiderate inconsiderableness. "Can't you guys see?! Dororo is _heartbroken _at the fact that Koyuki is marrying someone _else!_"

"He didn't look like he was heartbroken," Tamama said flatly. His eyes dimmed somewhat. "You aren't making something out of nothing again-?"

"No, no, _no._ I'm _sure _of it!" Keroro paused to sigh. "I wish you would look at the _big picture _instead of the… well, the small picture!"

"_What _big picture?" Giroro growled. "We have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Indeed, captain. Proceed to paint it for us. _Ku-ku-ku_."

"_Fine_." Keroro folded his arms over his chest. "_Since it isn't completely obvious…._" He stopped for dramatic effect. "….Dororo is in love with Koyuki."

The rest of the platoon stared at him blankly.

"….What?" Keroro watched for their reactions, and was unpleasantly disappointed that he received none. "Didn't any of you guys notice?"

"…How did you come to that conclusion?" Giroro asked doubtfully.

"Just think about it," Their leader said. "It all makes sense!"

"No it doesn't," Tamama frowned. "Why would he be _happy _about it?"

With Keroro's thought in mind, Giroro straightened his lips to a thin line as he gently tapped his chin. "Actually, Dororo _is _pretty selfless…"

"Really?"

"Of course," Giroro closed his eyes. "I remember he would willingly let Keroro take his stuff growing up. No matter how attached he was, he would let Keroro have it." The memory of little Zeroro handing little Keroro a small toy car or an occasional stuffed bear came to mind.

"He may act cheerful on the outside, because that's the kind of person he is," Keroro sniffed again, flicking a teardrop away from his eye. "Now imagine what it must be like to have the person you love being married off to someone else!"

Giroro imaged Natsumi with Saburo. His face turned red with rage. Tamama was emanating a dark, envious purple aura as he saw Angol Mois marrying Keroro. Mois imagined in tears Keroro marrying Mr. Narrator. And Kururu was eating curry.

"We have to snap Dororo out of it!" Keroro announced, his eyes fiery with ambition. "We have to convince him that he has to _do something about it! _To actually be _selfish _for once! We're going to go to his house right now and tell him to do the right thing for his heart! C'mon! He'll be crying from joy and relief that someone actually thought to consider his feelings!"

* * *

Dororo was crying from laughing too hard.

His friends stared at him uneasily as the light blue ninja clutched at his stomach, his shoulders shuddering violently while he laughed.

"...Um... Dororo?" Keroro said uncertainly.

"Y-you think I'm... _pfft..._" Typically the Keronian was serene and able to keep his emotions underway, but the ridiculous thought of him being in love with his friend was too much. He released another powerful bout of his mirth.

"It's not funny!" Keroro scolded. "You shouldn't be treating the situation so lightly!"

Dororo wiped a tear from his eye. "I apologize, leader, but I can't possibly agree with you!" He stiffened a giggle, further annoying the Sergeant. "Like I said before, I am genuinely happy for Ms. Koyuki! There is no ounce of sadness for this experience."

Keroro placed a well-meaning hand on the Lance Corporal's shoulder and shook his head, sighing. "You don't have to hold back your pain."

"Like I said, leader, I have no pain; just positive feelings." Dororo smiled brightly at his superior, however. "Though I do appreciate your concern, I can honestly say it isn't necessary."

"Dororo..." Giroro murmured weakly.

"Really." Dororo nodded. "I don't mind."

"...Dororo..." Keroro was irritated enough as it was; normally it was the platoon laughing at Dororo's suggestion, and not the other way around.

"Mm? Yes?"

"Think about it," Keroro stressed. " I mean, _really _think about it!"

"Honestly, captain," Kururu chortled, " I think he's about as confused as we are. _Ku-ku-ku-ku._"

"Yeah, Keroro," Giroro said, extremely annoyed. "I think you're just drawing the wrong conclusion-"

"-and you're making something out of nothing," Tamama added dully. "...again."  
_  
What?! _Keroro thought, aghast. _I'm wrong?!_  
**  
Why do you say that as if it's the first time you've ever experienced this 'wrongful' emotion?**

Before, every word he said had good intentions; sure he forgot this, uh... this guy's name and all, but _still. _He could still feel the unhappiness radiating from this hippy! It just wasn't _plausible _that... this guy could be so unnaturally cheery about his friend getting married! ...Well, now that he thought about it... if Fuyuki was getting married he would be happy for him too, but _still... _he had already gone too far in his accusations. Before, it was all good intentions; now, it was a matter of _pride. _He was _never _wrong, and he shall _prove _that Dororo has feelings for Koyuki, even if he didn't really!

Dororo nodded in affirmation, confirming Tamama's and Giroro's statements. "I don't mean to be mean, leader, but I'll have to agree with them." He waved his hands in a dismissive, friendly motion. "There really is nothing between me and Koyuki, and I have no other feelings of changing the relationship we have right now."

"But... but..." Keroro looked around, trying desperately to find something to prove himself right. _He can't possibly be wrong. _It just wasn't possible! "...W-what about..."

"It's _nothing_," Dororo repeated, this time in a slightly more serious tone. "Please don't try to convince me otherwise; I'm sure I know myself enough to say that I don't love Koyuki." He paused briefly; "...Err, in that way."

"So you do admit you love her!" Keroro said triumphantly, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"U-uh, yes," Dororo blinked, surprised. "I do. But no more than a sister-"

"How do you know that?" Keroro crossed his arms and shook his head. "See! You're in denial, my friend. Sad, sad, denial."

Dororo sighed, feeling his forehead. The humor was all gone; this 'joke' was now getting tiring. "Keroro, I'm not in denial."

"Those who are in denial don't know they're in denial!" Keroro claimed. "Look! Here's an example!" He turned a thumb to Giroro. "He loves Natsumi."

"I-I DO NOT!" Giroro blurted, his face completely red.

"There you go," Keroro said with a smug smirk.

"I'm telling you I don't love Koyuki like that..."

"Most successful romantic relationships blossom from a strong friendship," Kururu supplied from his laptop. He was bored and wanted to say something, and playing around with the normally passive ninja was beginning to be his only source of amusement at the moment.

"That's right!" Mois chirped. "You could say, 'out of a beehive'?"

"I-it's not like that!" Dororo protested, his cheeks now beginning to tint to the faintest pink. "I-I promise you! The feelings I have now about Ms. Koyuki are genuine-"

"Mmhm," Keroro nodded. "So now you admit it."

"I-I... _I do not-!_"

"I'm home!" Koyuki paused, her eyes widening at the sight of the five Keronians. She beamed. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know your friends were coming over, D!"

"Neither did I... it was a very... _pleasant_ surprise." Dororo gave a forced, exhausted smile to the platoon. He headed toward the teapot that was off in the corner somewhere. "Would you like me to make some t-?"

"Oh, hi, Kururu."

"Ku-ku. Hello to you."

Dororo froze and turned around. "A-ah... Saburo?"

The white haired boy was laughing nervously. "Hi."

"Hello," Dororo said calmly, the teapot in hand. He quickly looked at it, and then chuckled anxiously before returning his gaze to the young teenage boy. "I apologize. You seemed to have caught me off guard."

Keroro glanced over at Saburo, and then smirked evilly to Dororo. "_My, _Saburo. What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Saburo scratched his neck and provided a weak laugh. "Um... it's actually a surprise..."

"Is it about the wedding?" Keroro quipped, staring at Dororo intently.

"Eh?" Mutsumi gazed warily to Koyuki, who giggled and waved her hand.

"You can tell them," She said encouragingly. "I already told Dororo."

Sweat slipped down the blue frog's face. _Y-you mean..._

"I'm the groom," Saburo said with a broken smile.

"Yup!" Koyuki enthused. She held her arms out, like she was demonstrating the rabbit before it came out of a hat. "Tada!"

"O-oh," Dororo blinked at the two of them. "Oh! I see!" He bowed politely to Saburo. "Congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks," Saburo gazed at him strangely, inserting his hands in his pockets.

"So what brings you the honor of being here today?" Dororo asked patiently, looking at them with kind interest.

"We're going to practice our marriage vows," Koyuki explained.

"And we'll be on our way!" Keroro said suddenly. Before the others could protest, he shoved them out the door and slammed it.

"Do you wanna watch, D?" The female ninja inquired.

"...Uh... sure..." He replied hesitantly.

Koyuki gently took Saburo's hand and they both sat down on top of the pillows near the small table. They faced each other, their eyes serious, their mouths loose.

"Ready?" Koyuki whispered.

Saburo smiled. "Alright." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever."

At this point, Koyuki took Saburo's hand into hers, her own gentle, forest-green eyes gazing intently into Saburo's when he opened his. "You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

Dororo twitched slightly. These vows... they were so beautiful. Something in his heart felt very heavy, like someone had let go a piece of lead in his chest.

"_You don't have to hold back your pain."_

Keroro's words echoed in his mind, but he shook his head, refusing to let it take seed and blossom into nonsense.  
_  
I don't like Koyuki that way, _Dororo reminded himself. But when he glanced back up to the two teenagers, something inside him felt incredibly lonely and depressed.

And that's when he realized something.

If Koyuki and Saburo were going to get married... he would be all alone again.

All by himself.

* * *

"D? You okay?"

"Hm?" Dororo looked up from his onigiri. "Yes?"

"You haven't eaten," Koyuki said, gesturing to his food. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Dororo stammered. "I promise you."

Koyuki frowned. "Are you sure?"

"P-positive..."

"D..."

"They're all gone," Dororo said quickly, pointing to his missing rice balls. "Really, I'm fine." He tapped a napkin against his mask and hastily attempted a dash to his futon, only to get caught by the similarly experienced ninja.

Koyuki giggled cheerfully, and he found himself both intensely comforted, yet strangely miserable. "K-Koyuki..."

"C'mon!" She offered, "I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight!"

"N-no, it's fine!" Dororo said, but his exclaims were ignored, and he found himself cuddled safely in her arms under the blanket in the end, exactly like a stuffed plushie. He sighed, his cheek against the pillow.  
_  
I want to be happy for Koyuki... _He thought tiredly, _but at the same time... I don't want to be alone again... wives typically move into their husband's house, right...? _He closed his eyes. _Koyuki has, thus far, been one of the only ones who has never truly forgotten me... I don't think I could ever be as happy as I was with her... _He opened his eyes at this particular thought, widening them as they stared out the open window, the cool wind soothingly blowing inside. _...I don't... really... love Koyuki... do I...? _

* * *

Dororo was wearing the odd Pekoponian suit, dressed in what he was told to be acceptable for a traditional Western wedding; a black tuxedo with a white blouse, a small black bow tie wrapped under the collar around his neck, a small rose pinned on his right chest pocket (okay, maybe he added this himself; he thought it looked nice). He was looking around uneasily, his hands in his pockets.  
_  
Why is this being held in the school? _Dororo thought. He sunk his shoulders. _I didn't know they held weddings..._

He was sitting on one of the many rows of chairs just outside the school's building that were facing a large white stage, the chairs splitting to where a white trail of silk ran down toward it. Pillars were encircled around them and the stage, milky streamers decorated and hanging between them. Clumps of anemone, small, delicate pale purple flowers with a deeper, richer violet inside it, were placed on and around the altar, hanging on the steamers, placed cheerily on the pillars.

Dororo knew enough about earth from extensive interest-seeking research on the beautiful planet he had vowed to protect. One of them being the language of flowers.

Anemone: unfading love.

He bit his lower lip and tightened his fists. _Be happy for Ms. Koyuki, Dororo... Be happy for her..._

"So!"

Dororo felt someone sit next to him. He didn't need to look to know who exactly it was. "Yes, leader?"

"Do you realize it now?" Keroro asked, folding his arms.

"Realize...?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Dororo."

The ninja gazed at his childhood friend worriedly. "I-I... I don't know, Keroro... these emotions are so confusing..." He closed his eyes tightly and blushed heavily. "I want to be glad for Koyuki, b-but..."

"You can't because you're in love with her?"

Dororo lowered his face into his hands.

Keroro stared at him for a moment, wondering if the former assassin was going to cry.

"...I may be," Dororo said at last, uncovering his eyes and straightening back up. His expression seemed clearer, and more at peace now, as if confessing his feelings finally cleansed his clouded and puzzled thoughts.

"Thatta boy, Doorknob," Keroro slapped his friend on the back, grinning. "I knew you would finally come to that conclusion! It only took a little push, is all!"

"Y-yes, but..." Dororo glanced longingly at the altar. "But it's too late now..."

"Never fear!" Keroro assured him. "There's still hope!"

Dororo turned to Keroro, his eyes glittering. "Really?!"

"Really!" Keroro said with a firm nod. "See, after the vows, the priest will say something like, 'speak now or forever hold your pizza'-"  
"_Pizza?_" Dororo repeated, making a funny face.

"-_AS I WAS SAYING,_" Keroro continued, annoyed at his interruption, "You have to speak up when that time comes. It typically means that when you don't agree with the marriage, it gives you one last chance to tell what you truly feel about the groom and the bride."

"I... I see..." Dororo murmured. A frown lingered on his face, however. "...But... I don't think I could do that... sacrifice Koyuki's happiness for my own..."

"It'll give her one last chance to let her know how you feel though," Keroro told him, chest swelling with pride that one of his wiser platoon members was actually listening to his advice.

"...I don't know..."

Sweet music that Keroro and Dororo both seemed to recognize as the Wedding March began, and the former Keronian quickly excused himself to find his seat besides Fuyuki, leaving Dororo all alone.

As he was considered family to the bride, Dororo was given the row closest to the altar. He was by himself, it seemed; Natsumi, dressed in a formal pale blue, form fitting dress, her hair done cutely for the occasion, was standing near Mois and Momoka, wearing similar dresses, right on the stage. They were the bridesmaids, all holding those pretty little purple flowers. Kururu was on the other side of the altar, also wearing a Pekoponian suit, looking quite bored. No doubt Saburo asked him to be the best man; as much as they seemed to deny it at times, they really were very close.

Dororo shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, feeling somewhat welcome that he was chosen to sit so close to the stage, but feeling so out of place and distant by not actually being a part of the wedding like the others.

"...I'm sure I'll get over it," Dororo told himself, forcing the feelings of joy. "Yeah... I'll get over it. I'll be fine-"

Saburo, dressed finely in a white tuxedo, waited patiently beside Kururu. They both said something quietly between themselves, the boy chuckling occasionally and Kururu shrugging at some random remark made.  
_  
I hope he treats Koyuki well... _Dororo thought, looking at his Pekoponian suit's hands. Sudden memories began to flash against his mind, and he tried to shoo them away, but in utter vain. Koyuki's friendly face appeared, smiling kindly to an injured 'Zeroro' as she carefully released him from the metallic jaws of the bear trap.

Dororo shook his head. _Don't think about that now..._

Murmurings from the audience interrupted him; he was glad for the distraction.

...Well... he _was..._

A few school girls that Dororo recognized from Natsumi's class were throwing flower petals on the ground, occasionally flinging them in the air to land on some of the onlookers' faces. Dororo caught one before it touched his face, and he fingered it hesitantly. _It looks like the falling of the sakura blossoms... _He gazed up at the sky as the girls passed him. _That reminds me... today is first day of Spring... _

"_Look at..."_

"Wow, she's so lovely!"

_  
"Look at the princess, mommy!"_

Dororo made a face, wondering what was going on, when he turned around. His eyes dilated.

A beautiful figure walked down the aisle, clutching nervously onto a bunch of crimson roses. She wore a long white dress, slightly tighter at the waist, yet the fabric got thicker on the bottom, accentuating her slight feminine form; a heart-shaped, sleeveless vest, with complicated golden designs embroidering it matched the train around and behind her legs; a thin, pale white veil covered her face as a small golden crown sat on her head.

Dororo opened his mouth despite the fact that no one could see it, completely awestruck.  
_  
Koyuki...?_

"Wow," Saburo mouthed to the bride, "You look great."

Being one of the closest to witness the scene, Dororo heard a faint and familiar, "Thanks."

Dororo took a deep breath. He could feel himself shaking slightly, and his chest began to hurt.

Another memory came to mind: Koyuki giving Dororo a small charm, one of the few things she had kept from childhood. She had given it to him, and regrettably, it broke... but it was truly one of the only presents he had ever been given...

"Are we ready to begin the ceremony?"

Dororo blinked himself out of it.

"You may remove the veil now," The older man Dororo presumed was the priest said.

Saburo reached out and gently pulled it away from her face.

Dororo's blush burned even deeper. _Koyuki... is Koyuki wearing... m-make-up...?_

Koyuki's hair had been done so that it was released from her ponytail and curled slightly, the bangs gently falling over one of her eyes. They twinkled as they looked at Saburo excitedly.

Koyuki sitting next to Dororo, as they watched the moon together...

Dororo couldn't hear anything; all he could do was drown in his own pits of loneliness and despair. His friend was going away; she was gone. Who would he have now...? Who? Who was going to make him laugh when he was down, or cuddle him when he was being forgotten, or remind him that he's actually wanted?

He clenched his fists. _No... no, no. Be happy for Koyuki... look at her face and tell yourself... _He forced himself to gaze at Koyuki, and he felt something inside him plunge. _...that you love her._

"...speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
_  
Wait... those words... _

There was something of a slight pause to the priest's words; just when he was about to continue, Dororo shot out of his seat. "_I object!_"

Koyuki, Saburo, and the priest jumped, absolutely startled, and immediately turned to the Keronian.

"_Go Dororo!_" Came a voice from the side. Natsumi flung her bouquet of flowers at the source of the voice, aiming successfully into his mouth to shut him up.

"...D?" Koyuki blinked. "W..what...?"

"I can't let you do this," Dororo said, his voice as passionate as it usually was when he wanted to protect something he loved, like the earth. "Rethink about this, Ms. Koyuki!"

Saburo gave a side glance to Kururu.

"...D..."

"I-I object to this wedding!" Dororo proceeded, his fists shaking slightly at his sides. "I-I just... I can't let you go on and marry Saburo! Because... b-because..." His cheeks burned deeply, burned so passively. "I... I lo-"

There was a sudden deep, piercing laugh.

Dororo stopped, looking somewhat annoyed at the groom who was holding his gut the same way Dororo was just days prior when his own platoon brought up the suggestion that seemed to be so real at the moment. "...What?"

"Y-you..." Saburo tried to hold everything back, but he just continued to laugh. "I-I'm so sorry!" He said, waving his hand aside. "B-but... y-you think that... me and Koyuki are really... _pffbtt..._"

"Huh?" Dororo scrunched up one of his eyes. "What?"

There were uncomfortable mutters all around the crowd now as they glared at Dororo for completely ruining the occasion. Some of them shook their heads, others growled, and some looked lost, wondering what had happened.

"Ms. Koyuki...?" Dororo finally turned to his friend, his face growing pale. "...What's going on...?"

"...It's... um..." Koyuki then began to giggle. "It's a play, D. I'm not really getting married!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that, _ku-ku_," Kururu grinned. "Didn't you get the pamphlet?"

"P-pamphlet...?" Dororo was so lost in thought he hadn't even _looked _at the piece of folded paper he was given earlier. He felt his mouth dry up as he opened it up. There it was: "_The Ceremonies of Western Weddings: Starring Koyuki Azumaya and Saburo..._(Dororo was covering the rest of it with his thumb, though he didn't care about that at the moment).

"Figured one of the stupid frogs would've messed this up..." Natsumi muttered, face palming.

"You could say, 'unexpected'?" Mois volunteered.

"I-..._I'M SORRY!_" Dororo yelled, bowing quickly to the actors on the stage before disappearing completely in a puff of smoke.  
Koyuki brought the roses down, sending some of the petals to the floor as she did so. "...D..."

* * *

Dororo had thrown the Pekoponian suit off to the side somewhere and was curled in a tight ball, hugging his knees and sinking his head against them.  
_  
How embarrassing...!_ Dororo lamented, his cheeks still completely stained in that stupid redness. _What was I thinking, letting my emotions get a hold of me like that...? _

"D?"

Dororo flinched slightly. _I forgot I was going to have to face her... _He sighed to himself. _...Well... I suppose it is better to get over it now, and save future awkwardness..._

"D...? Are you okay?"

Dororo glanced at his friend. She was wearing her normal clothes now, a yellow hoodie with short blue jeans. She had tied her hair back with her same signature ribbon, though it was still curled, some coils escaping from the ponytail and bouncing around her face. She had forgotten to wash off the makeup, it seemed.

..._That didn't help at all._

"I-I... I'm fine..." Dororo finally answered, quickly looking away when he realized he had been staring. He suddenly took notice of her words, and he ducked his head. _Worrying about me when I clearly ruined her performance today... _He squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm not worthy of friends like Koyuki... _"I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry about..."

Koyuki reached out and held Dororo against her, making him blush heavily. "It's fine, D. I'm the one who should be sorry; I didn't tell you it wasn't real." Her eyes shone sadly. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess I just worried you..." She squeezed him a little tighter. "I never thought you would be upset about anything, Dororo, but now that I think about it..." She made a small smile, "You were probably worried that I was gonna leave you, huh?"

"Y-yes..." Dororo said hastily, quietly.

"That's what you meant to say at the wedding? Before Saburo started laughing?"

Dororo looked away, more than willing to forget these stupid thoughts that his inconsiderate leader had wedged into his mind. _Ugh. Now that I think of it... Keroro does that kind of thing all the time... _He remembered Koyuki was waiting for an answer, and he nodded quickly. "Yes. Y-yes, that's exactly what I meant to say." He sighed. "...I've... always been forgotten... Ms. Koyuki... and I thought... when you married Saburo..." He couldn't continue; the very thought still hurt his chest.

"You're so silly, D..." Koyuki whispered. She gently brushed her cheek against the top of his head. "I'll never leave you, Dororo, okay...? Never."

The small ninja gazed up toward his friend's pretty face, and smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "...Thank you... Ms. Koyuki."

* * *

"_NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL GUNDAM MODELS!"  
_  
"And _that's _what you get for messing up Koyuki's wedding!" Natsumi scowled. "You're doing all the chores for the _month! A MONTH! _You got that, stupid frog?!"

**There you have it, folks. Sometimes, it's okay to be wrong. Sometimes, it's okay to get laughed at. Well, not really. Just don't take it out on poor little blue ninjas that are always forgotten. **

* * *

**Okay. This is my second to last fan fiction that I'll ever write before going on an extremely long hiatus from writing anything XD; Seriously, I need to focus on my other things besides writing...**


End file.
